


Anybody Want Pie?

by BulletStead



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStead/pseuds/BulletStead
Summary: This is for my pie loving readers!! Don’t read it if you’re going to bitch about it! This is all for fun and it came out fluffier than I intended... but this is about Thanksgiving dinner with the team and just family bonding! Enjoy!
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kevin Atwater/Original Male Character(s), Kim Burgess & Adam Ruzek, Kim Burgess & Trudy Platt, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Kudos: 15





	Anybody Want Pie?

Cutting the engine off, Jay smiled at Hailey. She was very quiet and he wondered what was on her mind. “You okay?” She was looking out the window then back to him as he grabbed her attention. “I’m great, just thinking.” 

He reached over to take her hand gently in his. “Want to talk about whatever’s on your mind?” She blushed and played with his fingers with her head down. “I don’t know what came over me last night... I had no idea... I had that in me.” He farrowed his brows as he takes his belt off to move closer to her. 

“You mean about the apple pie?” He just wants to make sure they’re on the right page and isn’t assuming cause let’s face it, that never ends well. She nods her head as she finally looks up at him. “Yeah... it was weird wasn’t it? I mean I know you told me it can be our fetish or we called it that, but that’s not normal.” 

Jay chuckles as he wraps his arms around her. “Hailey.” He makes her look at him. “Sex is normal, many people add things to sex like the Daddy kink, pegging, bondage. It’s our normal, the pie. Who cares what others think. They don’t need to know.” 

He tucks her hair behind her ear. He’s gazing into her eyes as she does the same. “You aren’t embarrassed?” He shakes his head no. He squeezes her fingers with his. “Nothing can make me embarrassed with you baby. It was ... new yeah but I actually enjoyed myself. I’ll try anything with you not because I’m lusting over it. That’s not us, it’s because I trust you.” 

She smiles softly as their foreheads rest together. “I trust you too, I always have.” She lifts her arm up to caress his cheek. He rubs her arm as they stay like that then eventually they break away. “You ready? cause I doubt Adam and Kim want us late for their thanksgiving dinner.” 

She nods her head as she grabs the casserole dish. “Yes, I’m ready.” They give one another a sweet kiss then step out of the truck. He meets up at her side smiling down at her. “Think they’ll enjoy it?” She smiled back then looked to the dish. “It is my mother’s recipe, I’m sure they will.” She confirmed it confidently. 

“I like it myself, it’s like something I’ve never had before.” He smirks now and she knows he’s not talking about the casserole dish anymore. “Mhm, just ring the bell already, unless you want Ms Apple to spank you.” He laughs as he rings the button by the door. 

“Maybe I’ll like that.” She rolls her eyes and shoved him lightly while she laughs with him and bumped his side since she’s such a short cake and can’t reach his shoulders. “Wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.” He’s beaming as Kim opens the door and greets them both. 

“Hey guys! Come on in. Everyone’s here. What took you so long?” She’s eyeing them suspiciously as they walk down the hallway. “Casseroles take longer than expected.” It was Hailey who answered, which it was the truth or partly the truth... 

“Mhm, well you can have a seat and I’ll bring the food out.” Kim rushed out the dinning room once they reached it and Jay would’ve offered but she was too fast. He didn’t need to as Adam was coming out with the food with her. Hailey took a seat next to Makayla and smiled as she saw her drawing a picture. 

“That’s pretty, what are you drawing?” She smiled back at her auntie and lifted her arms to hold it up. “It’s all of us together. See, that’s you, mommy, uncle Jay, daddy Adam, brother Kevin too.” She looks up to Kevin like a brother, he’s been taking her to adventures in her eyes like the big bouncy house place. She doesn’t know the same but it’s so big and fun. 

She gets to eat candy and hold his hand when she’s scared. He protects her just like her daddy Adam. She then points to the other person in her drawing, Hailey knew immediately who it was. “And that’s Grammy!” Hailey grinned as the picture of Trudy is standing tall with them in it. Long stick arm holding them against her with her uniform on. 

“That’s beautiful, you’re doing an amazing Makayla.” She says thank you and then Hailey turned her head as Kim and Adam set the food down on the table. “Time to eat, Makayla, put your crayons away sweetie. You can draw more later.” 

She didn’t say anything and obeys as she puts her things away. Kim and Adam took their seats and Jay took Haileys hand under the table. She smiled at him as they begin to eat and talk about what they’re thankful for. They each separately share what they’re thankful for, no one seemed to know what they wanted to say so Kim stood up. 

“I’ll go first, I never knew when I came from patrol and into intelligence that I would find a family is amazing as you guys are. I am grateful/ thankful to have each and one of you in my life.” She smiled then took a seat then it was Adam who went next. “Yeah, I don’t think I can top what Kim said, but you guys aren’t so bad. We have our ups and downs but I know I can count on you guys to have my back.” 

They all smiled and he sat back down. Kevin was the one that was next. “Ya man, that was nice. I may not have my brother and sister with me anymore and don’t see them as much as I’d like to, but I’m thankful to be spending this night with you all. I don’t care what anybody says, you’ll always be my family.” 

He took his seat then it was Trudy who stood up. “I’m not much of feely, nice things to say but here goes nothing. You all can be so rowdy where it travels back to my desk.” Everyone laughs around the table. “But, intelligence wouldn’t be the same without any of you. 

I will say this only /once/ I don’t mind seeing your faces in the morning because I know we’ll get through the day together, no matter what comes our way.” She looked at everyone and has emotions in her eyes, she was more than grateful to be there. They mean the world to her even if she doesn’t always show it. 

Hailey moved her seat to stand up. “I know I haven’t been here as long as all of you have, but I want to say how thankful I am of how you all accepted me into your big family. I never knew that one day I would have a future with all of you in it.” She’s starting to get tears in her eyes. “It means a great deal to me that I can be apart of your lives and work with you.” 

She took a seat then finally Jay stood up and squeezed Haileys shoulder gently as he knew she was about to cry. “I don’t normally do thanksgiving, but Hailey talked me into it and I guess after seeing your faces for 24 hours within the day, thought maybe once more won’t be so bad.” That earns him a laugh from everyone from the table. 

“I know a lot has changed too and I’m now Sergeant of the team but I’m thankful that doesn’t stop me from joining you guys in events like these. You still see me as your equal as I do with all of you, that won’t ever change.” They smiled and held their glasses out to each other. 

Jay took his seat again and they dig into the food. It was mouthwatering for Hailey, it tasted so good. The turkey was cooked perfectly. She chews and around the room all you can hear is them eating together. It was too good not much conversation was going on until they finished up and Kim stood up. “Anybody want pie?” 

Everyone said unison they did and off she went. At first Hailey and Jay didn’t think anything of but when the Apple Pie was sat on the table. They begin to laugh, everyone stared at them funny wondering why. She tell them nothing and begin to eat. 

They fall into conversations about life and what they want out of it. They finished up and Adam quickly said it was photo time. They gathered together and as they got into position with the camera counting down, Hailey says it and Jay immediately gets it. “Everyone say Apple Pie!” Jay and Hailey start laughing again, the team looking at them confused as the photo is taken.


End file.
